


Scream

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Issues, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu'il hurle, qu'il crie, qu'il fasse du bruit. Parce que tout ce que Kagami veut, c'est Kuroko dans son entièreté. Rien de plus, rien de moins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> (Reprise de mon petit bombardement de fics, celle-ci ayant été posté sur FF.net en octobre dernier)  
> Bonjour !  
> Alors je sais que les blablas d'auteurs paraissent chiants et sont sautés par pas mal de lecteurs, mais je vous conseille vraiment de lire cette note si vous voulez comprendre mon intention pour ce texte.
> 
> De prime abord, le résumé semble indiquer un PWP, mais ce n'en est pas un. Concrètement, c'est parti d'une idée que je trouvais drôle : Kagami qui fait une crise de paranoïa avec la neutralité de Kuroko. Il y a un lemon consistant, mais le sexe en lui-même n'est pas vraiment l'intérêt ici. Déjà, Kagami et Kuroko sont supposés être ensemble depuis un an. Deux thèmes en découlent, le passage d'une relation entre deux lycéens un peu niaiseux à quelque chose de plus sérieux amenant à une analyse des sentiments et son expression au travers de la sexualité. Ce sont donc des thèmes assez compliqués à bien gérer pour que ce ne soit pas plus niais que nécessaire, et j'avoue que je suis allée dans la difficulté dans la manière de l'exploiter. (J'ai passé 4 mois sur ce texte XD)
> 
> C'est donc hot et fluff. Certains passages ont été écrits sur le mode ironique, légèrement, parce que j'ai aussi utilisé certains clichés pour justement les dépoussiérer à ma sauce. J'ai vraiment beaucoup travaillé là-dessus, j'espère que ça vous paraîtra un minimum agréable à lire.
> 
> On se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications complémentaires après le pavé :').
> 
> Enjoy :) !

* * *

« Taïga-kun.

—Ouais ?

—Je crois que c'était le meilleur orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu.

—Ah bon ?! »

Étendus dans les draps froissés, une odeur de sexe et de transpiration flottant dans l'air, l'ombre et la lumière de Seirin venaient de s'unir. Le torse luisant, Kagami était détendu. Il se sentait vidé de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Il avait encore les joues un peu rouges, la respiration qui soulevait frénétiquement sa poitrine, son intérieur plus emballé qu'un cadeau de noël et plus haut en couleur qu'un sapin. En entendant les mots, loin de se calmer, il s'était redressé en sursautant. Tout le long de leur rapport, Kuroko était resté pratiquement stoïque. Il avait bien grimacé à certains moments, rougi, respiré plus fort…Mais aucun _réel_ gémissement. Ou si léger qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour les percevoir. À peine une respiration avalée. Si c'était ça, sa définition de « meilleur orgasme », il y avait un problème. Lui avait, en outre, du mal à le concevoir. Certes, Kuroko n'était pas expressif, expansif, ni rien de ce genre. Mais quand même ! Si la douleur pouvait faire hurler, le plaisir aussi. Ça marchait très bien sur lui, et jamais sur le bleu.

Certes, encore, le plus petit éjaculait, mais une éjaculation et un orgasme n'étaient pas forcément synonyme, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Ç'aurait été gros que Kuroko n'ait que de ces éjaculations infructueuses à chaque fois. Le souci n'était donc pas de savoir s'il recevait du plaisir ou pas, mais s'il en recevait suffisamment. Il se disait, vu le manque de réactivité de son partenaire, qu'il ne faisait pas les choses _assez_ bien et que ce dernier n'osait pas le lui dire, de crainte de le vexer ou peut-être parce qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'était bien ce qui l'attristait plus que le reste. Kagami avait essayé de le pousser à en parler et à en prendre conscience. En tant que couple, adolescents en découverte de l'amour et du sexe, ils avaient, bien naturellement, discuté ensemble de désirs spécifiques, pratiques déplaisantes et des sensations qu'ils s'apportaient, le rouge espérant ainsi qu'il s'ouvrirait et lui parlerait de ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait eu en réponse que tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé était parfait à ses yeux. Kuroko disait même qu'il partageait l'impression de Kagami sur l'intensité fulgurante de l'orgasme.

Un mensonge ?

Par fierté, ne désirant pas monter sur ses grands chevaux pour ce qu'il soupçonnait seulement, à raison certes, mais sans aveu piquer une colère serait injustifié, Kagami s'était contenté de faire des recherches. Simples et précises, sur l'orgasme prostatique. Il les avait faites en anglais, se doutant que les japonais qui osaient parlé de leur homosexualité n'auraient sûrement pas détaillé les façons d'accéder à ce paradis si particulier.

Il s'était retrouvé à lire des articles qui lui avaient mis les joues en feu et le doute au ventre. Certains disaient que c'était impossible, un simple mythe, d'autres qu'il était plus dur à atteindre que l'orgasme féminin, qui avait sa belle réputation lui aussi, et d'autres encore qu'il fallait simplement bien stimuler la prostate pour y arriver. Au sujet de la fellation et du travail manuel, pas de secret, juste une histoire de frottement. Son incertitude pouvait sembler idiote, mais compte tenu du fait qu'il n'obtenait pas plus de réactions, elle se faisait assidue. Peut-être que sa main était trop rapide, ou trop lente, ou qu'il le maniait simplement mal. Ça aussi, il avait du mal à comprendre, étant donné qu'ils étaient des garçons tous les deux, Kagami savait ce qui marchait sur son propre corps et se considérait plutôt doué de ses mains pour se faire jouir _intensément_ lui-même.

Compte tenu de cela et également que Kuroko n'était _si_ impassible, quand Kagami voulait se donner la peine d'y réfléchir –on évitait le drame à sa fierté, le dunkeur savait qu'il pouvait passer pour le dernier des abrutis en remettant en cause le plaisir de son petit-ami. Mais qui ne se serait pas posé la question, au moins une fois, avec le peu de réaction qu'il décrochait ? Surtout quand il énumérait les siennes. Quand bien même il aurait paru plus avisé d'en conclure que Kuroko n'était simplement pas du genre à donner dans la réaction démesurée, non pas que lui l'était, ou qu'il était pudique, peut-être timide, ça contribuait tout à fait à son doute. Car ils étaient du même sexe, ils ressentaient de la même façon. Kagami ne voyait pas non plus quelle part de son corps il aurait pu avoir honte de lui cacher au point de se bloquer, et la timidité…Il ne l'était vraiment pas avec lui. En suivant cette logique, il n'y avait donc pas d'autre solution. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un stress inconscient l'empêchait de reproduire les gestes sûrs et _si_ plaisants sur Kuroko ? Moyennement impossible. Il avait, dans le doute, changé de techniques. Privilégié le contact entre la paume et les doigts, poing fermé autour du membre. Rythme vif, rythme doux. Jamais violent, il ne voulait pas non plus lui casser le frein. Bougé les doigts en insistant sur les veines alors qu'il le parcourait. Bavé sur la main pour la rendre plus humide. Pris en bouche avant de branler. Caressé le gland, en même temps les bourses, voire chatouillé l'anus. Les résultats restaient désespéramment identiques.

Il en était frustré. Il aimait Kuroko. Sincèrement. Il voulait donc, en toute logique, lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait pendant l'amour. Il voulait l'entendre le manifester. Parce que c'était ça, faire l'amour. Être deux pour ne faire qu'un, disparaître ensemble, et s'apporter du bonheur réciproquement. Si le but n'était que lui seul soit pleinement satisfait, il n'avait qu'à retourner à sa main droite. Il avait pensé à le dire, de but en blanc, une fois, tout déballer. Pas qu'une, en fait. Il n'osait jamais. Créer une discorde n'était pas dans ses plans. Non pas que Kuroko s'énerverait, mais il en serait capable, lui, si le joueur fantôme s'obstinait à nier le problème. Ça faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Dix mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il ne s'était pas toujours pris la tête à chacun de leurs rapports sexuels pour savoir si les deux parties aimaient. Au début, parce que c'était justement le début, moins ensuite parce qu'ils s'étaient accoutumés et expérimentaient sereinement, et il y avait maintenant.

Un bon mois et demi que cette idée l'obsédait.

Alors d'accord, bien que leur couple possède un anniversaire, il leur en restait à apprendre l'un l'autre, normal que ce ne soit pas parfait, mais c'était comme quand ils jouaient ou interagissaient ! Ils étaient devenus de très bons coéquipiers et amis à cause d'une honnêteté entre eux, d'aveux directs et de commentaires provenant du cœur, au mépris de l'hypocrisie. Ils savaient donc se prédire, se comprenaient et se connaissaient entièrement. Kagami était bêtement fier d'arriver à finir les phrases de Kuroko et deviner ce qu'il comptait lui dire alors que l'autre prononçait seulement son nom de famille. Dans l'intimité, son prénom.

Merde, pourquoi tout cela ne se retrouvait pas dans le sexe ? Ce moment aurait dû être l'ouverture ultime. Après tout, ils étaient entièrement nu, goûtaient leurs corps (il n'y avait pas un endroit de son ombre où sa bouche et sa langue n'avaient pas vagabondé, et vice versa) et les mélangeaient. Qu'est-ce qui retenait Kuroko ? Il s'en serait arraché les cheveux. Sa confiance en lui-même déclinait largement à force que ses différents efforts restent vain, et il avait lu que ça pouvait engendrer des pannes. À son âge ! Ne sachant comment gérer la situation, il se trouvait là, bêtement hébété devant une déclaration qui aurait dû le ravir mais qu'il peinait à assimiler.

« Oui, j'ai adoré cette fois-là. Merci. »

Kuroko se redressait aussi. Debout sur ses genoux, il arrivait à la hauteur du sommet de son buste reposé sur son derrière. Il l'embrassa tendrement, la peau douce et lisse de ses lèvres se collant parfaitement aux siennes, chuchotant ensuite les trois mots qui auraient dû achever son bonheur en le faisant paradoxalement grimper beaucoup plus haut que le mont Everest. Peinant à articuler son 'moi aussi', qu'il avait prononcé malgré son esprit bloqué, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Kuroko était sincère, il n'aurait strictement aucun intérêt à être cet incroyablement bon menteur. Cette prise de conscience tardive fut accompagnée d'une autre. Il _sut_. Il fallait qu'il aille plus loin pour le faire sortir hors de lui. Ce serait compliqué, mais il se le promit, la prochaine fois que lui et le joueur fantôme feraient l'amour, ce dernier crierait. Un _vrai_ cri. Il y avait forcément un moyen de le rendre pantelant et bruyant. Il était un être humain, après tout.

Foi de Kagami, il atteindrait son objectif. Ça devrait sûrement attendre…Kuroko se rendait déjà à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer –ils n'utilisaient pas de préservatif, ce qui aurait été pratique pour recueillir la semence, ayant été leurs premiers partenaires mutuels. Quant à lui, il se sentait ensommeillé, l'endorphine galopant dans ses muscles et ses veines comme un cheval sauvage échappait aux hommes.

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis leur dernière nuit. Une semaine d'entraînement de basket, à faire semblant de n'être que de simples coéquipiers/amis, de cours ennuyeux, et d'une migraine irritante due à la gymnastique d'esprit que s'imposait Kagami pour élaborer son plan chaque soir. Il devenait, _légèrement_ , obsédé par ça. Il voulait se prouver qu'il était capable de faire ressentir à Kuroko la même intensité de plaisir qui le gagnait, à la fois pour sa fierté et pour Kuroko lui-même. Le bleu lui avait proposé de passer un soir chez lui, le dunkeur insistant pour qu'ils se voient à son appartement. Il appréciait les parents, sympathiques les rares fois où il les avait vu, et la grand-mère de Kuroko, mais ils _étaient_ là. Ils devaient être discrets, et bien souvent, ils décidaient de s'en tenir à quelques caresses avortées par sécurité. Cela contrarierait tout son projet. Et augmenterait son niveau d'insatisfaction sexuelle, qu'il sentait déjà proche d'imploser.

Il avait suffisamment carburé pour faire voir le jour à son idée, son frein complètement érodé.

Il imaginait un dialogue avec le joueur fantôme qui n'aurait jamais lieu. « Je veux que tu me montres tout ce que tu ressens, Kuroko. —Kagami-kun a-t-il des doutes sur ses performances ? —Nan, mais je t'entends pas assez. I'll make you scream. » Il imaginait l'étonnement dans les yeux bleus, les coins de ses lèvres tirées en arrière. Il l'imaginait s'abandonner à lui, et s'imaginait le faire venir, une succulente mélodie accompagnant son orgasme. Son pantalon devenait étroit, son fantasme se matérialisant dans sa vision chimérique. Il ne donnerait pas la chance à cet échange de s'écrire, simplement parce que jouer sur l'effet de surprise serait une garantie supplémentaire. Il ne pensa même pas à se sermonner pour son comportement pervers, chose qu'il aurait faite habituellement. De toute manière, il fallait bien qu'il ait le cœur net vis-à-vis de sa crainte.

En arrivant à son appartement, Kuroko sur les talons, Kagami souriait. Se dépêchant d'enlever ses chaussures, il attendit impatiemment que son ombre l'imite en franchissant l'encadrement, puis il y carra littéralement la porte, aplatissant le dos de Kuroko contre la façade de bois. Le bleu eut un regard à peine hagard et se laissa embrasser sans se débattre. Les mains du rouge tenaient ses poignets à côté de sa tête. Il dominait le baiser. Quelque part, ça lui plaisait. Leur plaisait à tous les deux. La caresse était douce, enivrante, le monde tournait sous leurs pieds et ils le ressentaient presque.

L'air claqua entre leurs deux bouches au bout d'une bonne minute.

« Déjà si tôt, Kagami-kun ? » demanda Kuroko, essoufflé.

Sa figure écarlate et son évolution respiratoire visible excitaient considérablement le susnommé, qui, vérité soi-dite, n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'être davantage. Il avait encore droit à son nom de famille. Kagami ne s'en faisait pas, son prénom viendrait en temps et en heure.

« Ça m'a manqué de faire ça.

—On a quand même eu quelques baisers.

—Ils étaient pas longs, tes baisers. »

Kuroko eut un rire plat.

« C'est vrai. »

Ses chairs tentatrices avancèrent pour attraper les siennes –encore que tout son corps était Tentation. Jusqu'à son visage exempt d'expression, si ingénu, alors qu'en réalité, l'adjectif ne correspondait aucunement…

_Tu es beaucoup trop mignon pour ton propre bien, mon petit Tetsuya._

Une des nombreuses choses qu'il n'aurait jamais dites à voix-haute à son petit-ami. Il ne l'avait pas toujours trouvé mignon, par ailleurs. Encore maintenant, il n'était pas mignon au sens strict du terme. Ce n'était pas une chose ridiculement faible et pure, il n'avait rien d'un petit chaton. Juste un jeune homme moyen et peu présent, mais qui, à ses yeux, englobait à lui tout seul la définition d'adorable que se faisait Kagami. Kuroko, son ombre, en clair. Son orgueil en avait mal. Il lui faisait surtout trop d'effet pour _leurs propres biens_ , en réalité. L'affection et le désir étaient très proches. Le dunkeur l'affirmait : s'il aimait Kuroko aussi fort que la façon dont il l'appétait, _damn_ , il était bien parti pour le vouloir encore un long moment. Il se savait crétin, mais Kuroko était son premier amour, autre que le basketball.

Régir l'intensité sentimentale jamais connue auparavant était une difficulté insurmontable. Il jouait les blasés indifférents, hormis lors de leurs moments coquins et de leurs déclarations sentimentales, encore qu'il n'était pas des plus éloquents, mais idiotement amoureux, Kagami l'était _à fond_. Au point de penser qu'il était indéniablement sérieux à propos de leur relation. Trop. Ce n'était pas qu'il leur imaginait un lointain futur sous le soleil romancé, il n'était pas enfoncé à ce point dans les niaiseries incombant au sentimentalisme. Il espérait simplement qu'ils seraient un des rares couples à prétention sérieuse à résister au temps. Ils avaient bien vaincu une bande de génie du basket ensemble. Pourquoi pas ça ? ' _Tain, Taïga, okay tu es amoureux, mais t'as pas 12 ans ! Reprends-toi !_ '

Il faudrait qu'il aille se pendre…

Mais plus tard.

Il remonta les poignets du bleu plus haut, un sourire vicieux barrant son visage, similaire à celui qu'il mimait dès qu'un match attisait son tempérament de feu, et déposa un baiser sur la peau douce au-dessus de la manche.

« Et pour toi, Kuroko ? »

Prenant le bouton de plastique entre ses dents, il le guida à travers l'attache, non sans un peu de mal – c'est qu'il osait s'enfuir. Le tissu s'effondra, libérant l'avant-bras. Sa langue s'attarda sur la peau blanche et les poils fins, jusqu'à rencontrer à nouveau la barrière du vêtement, un peu avant son coude. Elle fit le chemin inverse sans essayer de le forcer. Kuroko semblait surpris, intrigué. Peut-être, sûrement, les deux. Kagami plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, à l'affut du moindre détail à l'intérieur des iris bleus, là où tout se passait.

« Bien sûr que oui. Mais Taïga-kun est vraiment gourmand… »

Le changement d'appellation. Ça partait bien. _Tetsuya_ n'avait pas idée de l'étendue de sa gourmandise. Quand il s'agissait de lui, il devenait des plus voraces. Il descendit sur ses genoux. Le deuxième bouton auquel il s'attaqua fut, de fait, celui du pantalon de leur uniforme scolaire, ses yeux ajustés de façon appropriés à la tâche.

« On parle davantage, d'habitude, avant de passer au lit. »

Kagami s'arrêta net, une main soutenant la taille du vêtement, les doigts de l'autre se figeant sur le rond plastifié. L'inquiétude surgit en lui. D'accord, il était pressé, et lui-même plus que prêt. Il ne voulait que son petit-ami désapprouve ses actions pour autant et ainsi heurter son confort.

« Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quelque chose avant ?

—Non, je constate seulement. »

En un bruissement élégant, le vêtement dévala les jambes du joueur fantôme jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles, lequel observait sans mot dire.

« Tu portes ma couleur. »

En effet, le caleçon de Kuroko était d'un rouge éclatant. Ses joues pâles s'y assortirent timidement une fois la remarque prononcée.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention en choisissant ce matin. »

Le rouge sourit. Il souleva délicatement le pied droit du joueur fantôme, le dégageant de la masse de textile noire. Il se débarrassa de la chaussure et la petite chaussette blanche roula depuis l'os saillants aux orteils. À nouveau, il souleva le membre court. Kuroko ne dépassait pas les 40 en pointure. Il le baisa, juste au-dessus de la phalange reliant le gros orteil au corps du pied. L'expression incertaine du bleu l'amusa quand il sortit sa langue plus haut. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Kagami pousse les jeux sensuels aussi loin. Le concerné se disait que c'était peut-être son tort. Il allait tout faire pour rendre le plus petit croulant sous le désir et l'excitation vécue par chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses soupirs.

Kagami Taïga tenait à faire passer la meilleure soirée de sa jeune vie à Kuroko Tetsuya.

Depuis le fin bout de jambe, il remonta, claquant tendrement ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre de peau lisse qu'il atteignait. Devant, derrière. Elle se creusait légèrement, suivant l'ondulation que sa bouche traçait.

Arrivé au genou, il s'abstint.

La poitrine se soulevant frénétiquement et le regard droit de Kuroko montraient qu'il l'avait mis sous tension. D'un majeur décidé, il sillonna les formes de ce que le sous-vêtement voilait, l'ardeur de sa victime, elle, entièrement dévoilée. Il crut l'entendre souffler entre ses lèvres fines. Ses pommettes sanguines et son dos relâché prétendaient à la raison de son ouïe. Lentement, il descendit le long de son pénis, frottant à peine au travers du tissu, et pencha la tête. Il reprit ses attentions sur la protubérance. Le touché de la matière contre sa muqueuse, étant donné qu'il faisait rouler ses lèvres langoureusement, sachant qu'il y avait la peau vivifiée au-delà…Il devenait possédé par l'excitation. Aussi ridicule soit cette association d'idées –qui n'avait rien à envier à la situation dans le fond, un exorciste ne lui suffirait plus à ce stade.

Son corps allait finir par se retrouver au tapis avant celui de Kuroko.

« Tu te laisseras faire, Tetsuya ?

—Si tu veux. »

Au milieu des iris bleus, les pupilles tremblèrent, dilatées au maximum. Kuroko venait d'apercevoir la tâche de bave que Kagami avait faite sur le sous-vêtement rouge, l'humidité naissante réclamant son rôle dans l'excitation. Le dunkeur commençait à avoir un espoir. Ça allait peut-être marché. Il devait continuer comme ça. Et il le fit. Le bleu se cambra.

« Ça serait amusant, Taïga-kun, que tu portes ma couleur toi aussi… »

Il avait soupiré sur la fin.

« Le mien est noir.

—Oh, bien.»

Il ne semblait pas déçu. Kagami attrapa les mains de Kuroko quand elles affectèrent une montée à sa chemise. Il emprisonna gentiment les huit longs membres des dix siens, laissant deux pouces impuissants en liberté. Comprenant que le dunkeur requérait le contrôle, il se résigna.

« Tu devrais peut-être enlever ma deuxième chaussure.

—Je gère. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kuroko ne se dérobait pas, jamais. S'il restait aussi passif, c'est que le jeu devait lui plaire.

« Je m'impatiente et elle me pèse.

—On dirait pas assez à mon goût. »

Cette phrase eut l'air de le rendre pensif. Kagami l'embrassa à l'endroit au-dessus de la ligne de son caleçon. Sa peau était chaude. De sa paume gauche, il entreprit une friction sur l'érection qu'il sentait à travers le tissu. Le joueur fantôme retint sa respiration ; il ne se transforma pas en pure tomate mais prit des couleurs considérables. De l'autre main, le rouge dénuda le deuxième pied, puis supprima le pantalon. Il avait perdu un peu de temps en choisissant l'ordre d'action inverse pour la première chaussure. Avait-il rêvé ou venait-il bel et bien d'entendre un son inédit ? Comme un pleur, si léger qu'il fallait avoir l'ouïe fine pour le capter ? Kuroko venait de gémir sous le touché de ses doigts. Il ne l'avait pas inventé. Ses propres joues rougirent. Kagami eut chaud. S'il se sentait déjà transporté pour si peu…Se forçant à reprendre contenance, il enleva sa chemise, se retrouvant en débardeur léger. Il faisait encore une température assez agréable pour se passer de la veste et du pull de leur uniforme d'hiver, mais pas assez pour ne pas se couvrir un peu le corps sous une chemise au tissu fin.

C'était mieux comme ça, mais pas assez. Le dunkeur eut envie de se gifler ; il était pitoyable.

« Taïga-kun, le lit. Tout de suite. »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il jubilait.

« Ah ouais, t'es vraiment très impatient à ce que je vois. »

Sans le quitter des yeux, Kuroko hocha le menton. Il serra ses cuisses entre elles, joues rosies de plaisir, regard vague et lèvres gonflées implorantes. Le rouge se redressa et accorda un baiser sur les commissures, entourant son petit-ami de ses bras.

« Je compte prendre mon temps avec toi ce soir.

—Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux, j'ai très envie là, maintenant. »

Un sourire pervers au visage, Kagami baisa la joue colorée.

« Tu auras encore plus envie, comme ça. »

En méditation, Kuroko laissa ses lèvres être emportées et son corps surélevé depuis ses cuisses empoignées. Par l'étreinte, Kagami les entraînait dans le couloir menant à la chambre, un petit poing cognant contre son biceps droit.

« Je sais marcher.

—Tu sais aussi être porté.

—Taïga-kun est bête.

—T'es pas mieux.

—Pourquoi ? »

Le regard bleu le défiait, amusé. Kagami ricana.

« Parce que je le dis.

—Si tu n'as pas d'arguments, ton affirmation n'est pas considérable.»

Le dunkeur le coupa en l'embrassant une troisième fois. Leurs joutes verbales étaient sympas, mais ce n'était foutrement _pas_ le moment. Le bleu rompit difficilement son assaut. Il haletait légèrement.

« Attends. Mes vêtements sont éparpillés devant l'entrée.

—On s'en fiche. Si tu savais tout ce que je veux te faire, tu ne me stopperais pas. Tu disais pas que tu voulais le lit tout de suite ? »

Il venait de chuchoter dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kuroko déglutit, cherchant son regard.

« Quand bien même c'est très alléchant, je ne veux pas faire du désordre. »

Kagami s'apprêtait à le faire taire à nouveau quand une pensée désagréable le frappa.

« T'as amené Nigou ? »

Kuroko s'étonna.

« Non, pourquoi ?

—Pour savoir si on peut y aller maintenant ou pas, ton sac est fermé.»

Le joueur fantôme sourit, moqueur et attendri.

« Je n'aurais pas fermé si Nigou était dedans, mais j'admets être touché que tu t'inquiètes pour mon chien.

—Tu l'amènes à chaque fois d'habitude, j'me posais la question. » Kagami essaya se défendre pendant qu'il se sentait rougir de sa bêtise. « Je m'inquiète surtout que tu me dises d'attendre pour autre chose. »

Sur un soupir, Kuroko abandonna.

« Tu agis bizarrement aujourd'hui…Mais j'aime bien ça. »

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Plus rien ne les retenaient. Le plaquant contre le mur à côté de sa porte, Kagami chercha à fouiller la chair de son ombre avec fougue. Les jambes de Kuroko s'enroulèrent autour de son buste pendant qu'il lui détachait sa chemise gênante. La main gauche du bleu cherchait la poignée à l'aveuglette pendant que la droite retenait sa nuque. Kuroko finit par la lâcher et se retirer sa chemise lui-même, ne touchant pas à son débardeur, il aurait fallu arrêter leur baiser. S'il n'avait rien prévu de si spécial, le rouge lui aurait arraché son caleçon et l'aurait pris contre le mur, sans faire de mise en bouche supplémentaire. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ailleurs que dans un lit, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…Il arrêta son train de pensée en entendant le bruit de la clenche. Le petit malin leur avait débloqué l'issue.

Appuyant son baiser, il raffermit sa prise sous les cuisses du bleu, les doigts débordant un peu sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais aujourd'hui étant spécial, il fut ravi de sentir le bleu frissonner. Ce qu'il sentait contre son ventre l'enhardissait tout autant.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit dans un fracas. Kuroko s'éloigna de lui, s'enlevant ses derniers vêtements avec rapidité. Il se fichait de les envoyer voler, à présent, et Kagami fut heureux de cette preuve manifeste de sa hâte. Entièrement nu, Kuroko ne chercha nullement à se dérober au regard irradié par la concupiscence. La pudeur n'avait pas sa place dans ces moments. Mise à part quelques détails, ils étaient faits pareil. Ça ne les empêchait pas de se plaire et de se désirer mutuellement, ni de se contempler. Aux yeux de Kagami, il n'y avait rien de plus bandant que le corps dévoilé de son ombre. Parce que malgré sa carrure et sa taille plus faible que la sienne, il était, selon ses termes, bien foutu. Il n'avait certainement pas un torse vierge de détails, des muscles s'y trouvant dessinés, même s'ils n'étaient pas proéminents. Ses hanches n'avaient rien d'étroites, ses épaules étaient bien carrées. Il y avait à la fois quelque chose de viril et doux qui se dégageait de lui. C'était là où s'y retrouvait Kagami.

Il était un homme et il aimait les hommes, pas les femmelettes. Kuroko était loin d'en être une. Leurs similitudes le faisaient toujours se sentir si amusé en voyant le joueur fantôme déglutir à la vue de son corps dans son intégralité. Ça, Kuroko montrait bien qu'il lui plaisait. Si seulement il pouvait bien lui montrer qu'il le satisfaisait…Enfin, il allait tout faire pour que ça arrive ce soir ! Il venait d'enlever ses chaussettes et son pantalon, mais son boxer et son débardeur ne le quitteraient pas. Kuroko haussait les sourcils d'un demi-décimètre, dans l'attente de ses propres vêtements restants, qu'ils soient tous deux nus comme des vers.

Kagami secoua la tête. Il se plaça au-dessus du bleu et lui offrit un tendre baiser. Kuroko tira sur son t-shirt, Kagami dut retenir sa main pour l'empêcher de le remonter. Il s'attendait à ce genre de chose, le bleu n'était vraiment pas passif habituellement, quand bien même il était dessous. Résigné, et parce qu'il aurait chaud, le rouge décida qu'en effet, il serait plus à l'aise nu. Il approcha ses doigts de l'élastique de son boxer, qui n'avait pas très envie de s'en aller, jouant de la langue dans la bouche de Kuroko. Se débrouillant pour le faire glisser sur ses jambes, il dut séparer leurs lèvres pour ce fichu haut. Le bleu sembla plus à l'aise, une fois qu'ils se trouvèrent dans une nudité égalitaire.

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier, Tetsuya ?

—Que tu sois en moi. »

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. La même rengaine ressortait les rares fois où il avait posé cette question. S'il obéissait docilement à la requête auparavant, tout en faisant durer les préliminaires, il ne le ferait pas aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire part de ses fantasmes ? Il devait bien en avoir !

« À part ça ?

—Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Kagami souffla, dépité.

« Une chose que tu aurais envie que je te fasse, pour t'exciter, te faire du bien. Dis-moi.

—Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire quelque chose en particulier, tu sais. Tout ce qu'on fait d'habitude est…

—Ouais, je sais, je sais, tu trouves ça bien. Laisse-moi faire, alors, ok ?

—Ok. »

Kuroko venait d'acquiescer, le regard franchement perdu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Taïga-kun ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu. Je ne te comprends plus. »

Le dunkeur se mordit la lèvre. Kuroko était perspicace, bien sûr, il devait forcément être dérouté par son attitude.

« C'est rien, je veux te faire plaisir, c'est pas normal ?

—Si, je suis content que tu te soucies de moi. » Les sourcils de Kuroko se courbèrent et les coins de sa bouche se haussèrent, donnant à son visage une expression plus tendre. Les plis de ses yeux se marquèrent. « Je t'aime. Mais ton comportement est vraiment étrange.

—Je te dis que y a rien. »

Ignorant son cœur qui s'affolait comme un beau diable, Kagami vola un baiser chaste à son ombre et allongea son corps nu au-dessus du sien. Kuroko lui disait si facilement qu'il l'aimait…Il soupira, se pressant un peu plus. Leurs érections se cognèrent l'une à l'autre. Il s'entendit gémir, vit Kuroko fermer les yeux. Ces trois mots éclos, il était heureux comme le débile qu'il était tout à fait. Son orgueil l'empêchait de répondre facilement à ces déclarations si directes et de les initier. Il fallait également le comprendre, il aurait été complètement tarte et lourd s'il avait dit à Kuroko qu'il l'aimait à chaque fois qu'il l'avait pensé, ressenti. Il sentait ses joues qui le brûlaient, l'intérieur de son bas-ventre qui pirouettait étrangement rien qu'à l'idée, tant ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Non, il était plus du genre à le montrer par des gestes qu'à le déblatérer. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi ça lui posait un tel problème. Au fond, il le savait. Cette peur d'être ridicule et d'en faire trop.

Ce n'était pas non plus qu'il trouvait Kuroko ridicule quand il le lui disait, non, vu l'effet que ça lui faisait, ce n'était rien de ça. Il l'avouait même, il adorait l'entendre. Simplement, il aurait eu l'impression d'être le dernier des abrutis en le prononçant lui-même. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder sur des réflexions jugées stériles. Embrassant alternativement le menton puis la gorge de Kuroko, il descendit sous ses clavicules. Le tout en bougeant son corps de manière à faire pression sur le pénis éveillé. Ses mains retenaient ses hanches. Le jeu commençait. Humidifiant entre ses lèvres une portion de peau, il la téta, des bruits de succion disgracieux l'accompagnant.

« Tu me fais une marque ? »

Le bleu interrogeait platement.

« Ouais, fin, sauf si t'es pas d'accord.

—Je le suis, ça chatouille juste un peu. »

Kagami sentit ses lèvres se fendre à la manière d'un prédateur lorsqu'il acquiesça, heureux de ne pas s'être fait rabroué.

« Je vais te chatouiller ailleurs, sois prêt. »

La petite rougeur au-dessus du téton de Kuroko attirait l'œil, celle de ses joues aussi. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite. Kagami sut que son excitation croissait. L'amusement et l'amour dans son regard l'encouragèrent. Il avait son plan, et ce serait _génial_. Kuroko le remercierait.

Il en était sûr.

Kagami entoura la pointe dressée de ses lèvres. Entre ses incisives, il la mordilla. Ses mains se mirent à flatter leur flanc assigné. Le corps de Kuroko tressauta, il le ressentit grâce à elles. Sans brusquerie, il redonna sa liberté au morceau de chair, le léchant de manière à faire passer le léger élancement qu'il devait causer à son propriétaire. Kuroko se décala sous lui. Le rouge fit claquer sa fente contre la peau, avant faire traîner son appendice jusqu'à l'autre téton. Le voyage causa quelques tressaillements. Il répéta l'action, y mettant autant de passion et de longueur. Le bleu ne gémissait plus, à se demander si le son de tout à l'heure était une affabulation, tout compte fait.

Continuant sa descente, retraçant le pectoral de Kuroko, Kagami visita l'étage des abdos, qui s'étaient visiblement renforcés. Il s'entraînait dur, en ce moment, et ça payait. Il jeta un œil au visage du bleu. Ce dernier le couvait avec attention. Il était rare que Kagami soit si lent, même quand il faisait trainer les choses. Pour être franc, il avait bien du mal à ne pas accélérer. Mais il y avait sérieusement réfléchi, ses neurones en avaient saigné du sang bleu, son visage était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tant il se mortifiait de pensées obsédantes. Peu importe ce qu'il avait essayé, quelque part, il avait toujours mis une sorte de rapidité dans ses gestes, aussi bien mous qu'éveillés. Parce qu'autant qu'il ait voulu faire plaisir à Kuroko, Kagami voulait jouir, lui aussi. Ça finissait par prendre le pas sur ce qu'il faisait, il était humain.

Or, il avait pris la décision d'être altruiste dans leur rapport, en faisant preuve d'entière abnégation et en se concentrant sur le seul plaisir de Kuroko. De plus, il variait peut-être son approche, mais il n'avait jamais tout fait en même temps. Kuroko passait son temps à le taquiner. Lui le taquinerait au lit. Oh, il n'y avait là nulle notion de vengeance. Aucunement. Une légère ironie planante au-dessus de leur tête dont il se rendait compte, rien de plus. Il baisa le morceau de peau courbé au milieu du ventre, entre lequel il inséra sa langue. Le corps sous le sien réagit, cherchant inconsciemment –ou peut-être consciemment ? le contact.

Sa main gauche quitta la hanche et se faufila sous Kuroko, qui se cambra un peu pour lui en laisser l'occasion, caressant le bas ses reins, là où la rondeur intéressante fleurissait. La courbe montante, il la parcourut de l'index, l'échouant entre la fine venelle séparant les deux joues rebondies. Le centre, il le tâta du bout du doigt. Il n'insista pas face à la résistance de l'anneau de chair, n'ayant pas fini sa ronde du périmètre. C'était bel et bien du jeu, tout bonnement, pas encore sérieux, mais suffisant précis et insistant pour mettre son petit-ami en condition. Ce dernier semblait s'être résigné à apprécier, les caresses le faisaient soupirer d'aise. Kuroko ne semblait plus aussi rongé par l'impatience, et pour cause, il aimait que Kagami s'occupe de lui, la réciproque étant tout à fait vraie. La tendresse leur était tout aussi importante que l'intensité. Il traça le chemin jusqu'aux testicules, une lueur vive naissant dans le regard bleuté. Kuroko lui avait confié être sensible, ici, il était temps de le vérifier.

Il fit gigoter la peau du bout de son doigt sur le trait séparant les deux bourses, la membrane malléable formant des sillons. Toujours sur le même rythme, il remonta jusqu'à la base du pénis, qu'il s'amusa à agacer de façon similaire. Un petit gémissement aussi discret que le précédant le fit sourire, le rassura également. Sa bouche progressait pendant ce temps. Il allait transformer la situation en un érotisme intense jusqu'à ce que ce soit insoutenable. Tout en tourmentant et accessoirement effleurant la part fragile de son partenaire de la pointe d'un ongle, sa tête arriva au niveau du sexe que sa langue parcourut. L'appendice espiègle rencontra son doigt et revint saluer le sommet du gland. Kuroko ferma les yeux, lèvres semi-ouvertes, s'immergeant dans les sensations.

Ce qu'il lui faisait paraissait le détendre, et bien que Kagami ne voulait absolument pas qu'il reste détendu, pour l'instant, ça lui convenait. L'orgasme qu'il recevrait de lui serait sauvage, de toute façon. Il insista de son organe, les dents pinçant à peine. Un tressautement en résulta.

Le rouge entoura le membre de ses lèvres et les fit glisser le long, sa main malaxant les testicules pendant que l'autre partit retenir une fesse. Il ne le prit pas en bouche pour autant. Pas encore. Attrapant la virilité de son fantôme, il réajusta sa position afin de pouvoir lécher son pubis, jusqu'au bas-ventre. Kuroko pouffa, ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de brusques inspirations du nez chez lui, s'écartant péniblement.

« Tu me chatouilles.

—Je t'avais prévenu. »

Amusé, Kagami le zyeutait de façon clairement insolente.

« Redescends plus bas, s'il te plaît, c'était bien. »

Le désir s'entendait dans sa voix. Le dunkeur n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction trop vite, tant pis si ça le frustrait un peu. Ça valait le coup. Sans répondre, il entremêla les doigts de sa main droite avec ceux de la gauche de Kuroko. Il l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche et en baisa le dos, ses propres doigts glissèrent sur la paume jusqu'à enserrer le poignet. De la main inerte, il suça un premier doigt de l'ongle jusqu'à la dernière phalange, et fit connaître le même sort à un deuxième. La bave s'étalait sur les membres fins et leur propriétaire restait attentif, résigné à subir. Ce devait être plaisant, en tout cas Kagami faisait tout pour. Il joua à frôler le centre de la paume, et grimpa jusqu'au cœur du bras. Son autre main se mit en mouvement sur le pénis. Elle n'en fit qu'un, une caresse appuyée, se plaisant à sentir la dureté de son amant. Ses joues rouges étaient si adorables…Deuxième caresse. Sa bouche retourna au nombril. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau quand sa main prit un rythme lent. Kuroko écarta les cuisses. Il avait l'air satisfait que les choses se concrétisent enfin.

Mais Kagami n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Sa main droite troqua le poignet pour les fesses, qu'elle pinça, impétueuse. Le bleu déglutit et le rouge sourit. Il marqua davantage le mouvement de la gauche, de manière à renforcer l'intensité provoquée au membre de son petit-ami. Kuroko déploya sa nuque, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Kagami choisit cet instant pour lécher ses propres doigts sous un regard curieux et les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'intimité du plus petit. Il ne s'arrêta pas de le masturber pour autant. Un son appréciateur teinté de surprise se fit entendre, souffle périssable. Il les avait peut-être enfoncés un peu trop brutalement et le regretta, mais Kuroko s'en accommoda visiblement sans mal, sans quoi il lui en aurait fait part. Il ne bougea pas ses propres membres intrusifs et déposa un baiser sur le pubis en même temps qu'il accélérait légèrement le rythme.

Heureux de percevoir le tremblement des jambes du bleu qu'il affaiblissait, il retourna baiser le gland, cette fois-ci, et le suçota gentiment. Sa main massait la longueur et il poussa dans l'antre douce et chaude. Kuroko plaça une main sur son épaule, comme il le faisait souvent, sans qu'elle ne bouge. Il ne cherchait plus à tergiverser, goûtant son ressenti comme Kagami l'y enjoignait depuis tout à l'heure. Ce dernier espérait parvenir à l'exciter suffisamment et à garder cette excitation existante pour ce qui allait suivre. Il connaissait le corps de son amant, et savait quand il arrivait à sa limite. Il n'aurait pas de place pour de l'imprécision. Tout devait être réglé comme du papier millimétré. Ce qu'il comptait faire n'était pas si extraordinaire, évidemment, mais pour deux adolescents, il leur nourrissait un projet peut-être trop ambitieux.

Il souhaitait néanmoins le mener à bien et se sentait prêt pour y arriver. Son amant le pourrait sûrement aussi. Il savait que Kuroko lui faisait assez confiance pour le laisser le gérer le temps d'une soirée. C'était pour ce lien et pour cette confiance qu'il voulait le rendre heureux comme lui le rendait heureux. Il accéléra un petit peu le rythme de ses doigts et engloutit le pénis.

« Je vois tes fesses qui s'agitent en même temps que tu bouges… »

Kuroko soupira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et Kagami fut si surprit qu'il en relâcha le membre et éclata de rire.

« Et ça te plait ?

—C'est une vision plutôt sympathique, je le reconnais. »

Les épaules du dunkeur se secouaient encore quand Kuroko, totalement neutre si on omettait ses joues rougies, lui demanda :

« Tu t'en remets, Taïga-kun ?

—Ouais mais si tu m'interromps pour des conneries comme ça, on va pas être rendu.

—Il n'y a pas le feu, si ? »

Le joueur fantôme était rieur. Kagami secoua la tête, un peu menteur sur le coup.

« Laisse-moi juste faire ce que j'avais prévu.

—Je ne comptais pas te retarder…Je commence déjà à être à bout et tes fesses y contribuent. »

Oh, vraiment ? Le rouge hocha la tête et retourna à sa besogne. Il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le sexe de son petit-ami en bouche, il fit cheminer ses doigts jusqu'à la prostate qu'il martyriserait également. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Comme à chaque fois qu'il atteignait cet endroit, la crispation de Kuroko augmenta. La main se raidit sur son épaule et sa propre ardeur en fut décuplée. Il le doigtait sûrement mais passionnément, et se vouait tout autant pour sa fellation. Quelques respirations extatiques, soupirs, et les cuisses de Kuroko voulurent se serrer, bloquant contre sa tête. Le goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire arrivant à son palais, il se dégagea. Kagami retint une cuisse pendant qu'il accélérait en lui, le haut de son corps partant à la recherche des lèvres fines. Leurs érections se frottèrent, une sensation bienfaisante l'envahissant.

N'arrêtant pas les mouvements de sa main tout aussi bienfaitrice, il saisit son propre pénis de l'autre et le frotta contre celui de Kuroko. Une première fois, lentement, accompagnant le tout d'une pause. Une deuxième fois, plus vif, appréciant l'éclair de plaisir qui manqua de le pétrifier et augmenta la dureté des impacts qu'il infligeait à l'intérieur du plus petit. À regret, il se lâcha, ce n'était pas le moment de s'occuper de lui. Ses doigts quittèrent également l'antre de son amant. Souriant à son froncement de son sourcil, il nettoya le liquide fuyant de l'érection de son petit-ami. Kuroko frissonna. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, et parce que c'était indéniablement bon pour eux deux, Kagami entreprit une nouvelle série de frottements, se mordant durement les lèvres pour ne pas que ses soupirs sortent. Lutter contre la lourdeur de ses paupières pour ne pas fermer les yeux fut le plus difficile.

Enfin, avant que le plaisir ne perle encore au sommet de son amant, il s'arrêta. Un nouveau baiser eut lieu, dans lequel il mit la langue. Il taquina manuellement les tétons du plus petit. Sa nouvelle respiration eut des allures de gémissement. Leurs bassins ne se frottaient pas, Kagami savait que s'il recommençait ça, il ne serait pas capable de contrôler son désir de jouissance, et provoquerait aussi celle de Kuroko. À la place, une de ses mains enserra l'érection du bleu sans qu'elle ne bouge. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour qu'ils puissent reprendre de l'air, et se soudaient immédiatement. Il le laissait simplement avec le contact de sa paume, ses doigts autour de sa virilité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir finalement fermé, le bleu le regardait avec une envie qu'il avait déjà remarqué auparavant, mais particulièrement palpable.

Il eut un énième sourire. Les yeux de Kuroko criaient, bien que sa bouche n'en était pas là. Semblant hésiter, ce dernier lui rendit le sourire et posa sa paume par-dessus le dos de sa main inactive. Une façon muette de lui demander d'agir. Kagami secoua la tête et reprit ses baisers. Un doigt trouva à nouveau l'entrée dilatée de son amant, dans lequel il s'inséra. Il en infiltra un deuxième et agit jusqu'à percuter de nouveau la prostate. Il continua ainsi pendant une bonne minute, alternant ses baisers sur les lèvres et au creux du cou. Dès qu'il voyait Kuroko se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il venait la capturer pour la libérer. Les soupirs devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Magnanime, il remédia à l'arrêt de sa main. Kuroko frémit de la tête au pied. Kagami parvint à le ressentir avec délectation.

Passant son pouce sur le gland, il pressentit que Kuroko allait de nouveau être proche. De son côté, devinant qu'il allait de nouveau l'abandonner aux portes de la jouissance, le bleu se résigna à faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, parce qu'il n'en avait tout bonnement jamais eu besoin.

Le supplier.

« Taïga-kun…fais-moi jouir. S'il te plait, maintenant… »

Il peinait à parler, le faisait si vite et son timbre de voix transpirait tellement la requête. Kagami s'empourpra fortement devant cette vision érotique et eut du mal à rester ferme.

« Pas encore. »

Kuroko secoua la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, ce qui devait certainement être le cas.

« Prends-moi alors. J'ai dit que je te laissais faire mais je ne tiens plus. Fais-le.

—Non. »

Dieu savait qu'il en mourrait d'envie, pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses plans ce soir. Le bleu lui offrit une expression perdue.

« Mais…je suis plus que préparé…si tu ne le fais pas…

—Non. »

Plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Kagami venait de le couper, ne voulant pas se laisser convaincre. Kuroko ferma les yeux, les caresses ne s'étaient pas arrêté, elles s'espaçaient juste.

« A quoi tu joues, Taïga-kun ?

—Je l'ai dit, je te fais du bien.

—Tu te moques de moi ?

—Continue à me faire confiance, Tetsuya, d'accord ?»

Kagami ne fit pas attention à la probable irritation que cachaient ses questions. Kuroko marqua un temps d'arrêt et hocha faiblement la tête. Galvanisé, le dunkeur s'empara de ses lèvres, et se prépara à changer de position. Il avait encore quelque chose en tête. Ce serait l'apothéose, considérant l'accumulation de toutes ses actions depuis leur entrée dans l'appartement. Il mit l'oreiller bien droit contre la tête de lit et y appuya sa propre tête, se couchant sur le dos. Le bleu s'était péniblement dressé sur ses fesses à côté de lui. Le rouge lança un regard aussi assuré que possible à son amant.

« Approche-le de mon visage.

—Je te demande pardon ? »

Pour une des rares fois où Kagami avait eu le droit à ce spectacle, il vit un Kuroko éberlué.

« Mets-toi au-dessus de mon torse et mets ton sexe dans ma bouche, comme ça. »

Retournant à son expression usuelle, Kuroko le regarda droit dans les yeux, sceptique. A son expression, Kagami comprit que ce qu'il se représentait de la position le dérangeait.

« Je ne sais pas où tu as eu l'idée de faire ça mais…

—Tu veux pas ? Je te promets que tu vas aimer. »

Le rouge était réellement soucieux de ce qu'en pensait son petit-ami, mais ça l'aurait handicapé dans son projet si, en fin de compte, il refusait ça.

« Je suis d'accord, Taïga-kun, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me fais tout ça.

—Pour essayer. Tu apprécies pas ?

—Si, mais c'est vraiment long comparé à ce qu'on fait d'habitude. On n'a jamais fait autant de chose. »

Résigné malgré tout, le bleu planta ses genoux de chaque côté du haut de son torse et se pencha légèrement pour que son bas-ventre soit à la hauteur du visage de Kagami. Le rouge ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est une bonne chose de sortir le grand jeu de temps en temps.

—Peut-être. »

Kuroko sursauta à la sensation en pénétrant ses lèvres. Plus désireux que ce qu'avait prévu le dunkeur, il commença à remuer les hanches. Kagami fut obligé d'y planter ses ongles pour ne pas le recevoir jusque dans sa glotte et le limiter. Merde, c'est qu'il en voulait vraiment. En levant les yeux, pendant que sa langue léchait et qu'il suçait goulument, il rencontra le regard éraillé de son ombre et remarqua tardivement la façon dont il se mordait les joues, les creusant depuis l'intérieur. Il planta ses ongles plus profondément quand cet idiot mit l'un de ses poings devant sa bouche, comme pour essayer de se retenir. Fatalement, elle s'ouvrit, et sa respiration s'emballa. Le rouge joua un peu des dents, goûtant le gémissement qu'il entendit. C'était effectivement génial. Cette expression. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça –bordel, il venait de se rendre compte d'à quel point il était dur.

Les élans que prenaient son petit-ami tentaient de se faire plus vifs et les sons de son affliction cascadaient depuis ses lèvres. Il fermait les yeux, ne retenait plus, se laissait aller petit à petit. Kagami aima cela. Plus encore, c'était Kuroko qu'il aimait. Il le trouvait adorable. Aussi adorable que quand il s'endormait avec un livre sur la tête. Que quand il s'enroulait dans la couette en frissonnant de froid. Que quand il le regardait en feignant d'observer autre chose. Plein d'autres moments durant lesquels il voyait ce qu'il était derrière sa façade, ses réactions primaires et pas seulement secondaires. À chaque fois, il aimait ce qu'il découvrait. Il souhaitait le faire jouir et il aurait pu. Le bleu le méritait amplement. Mais dans sa cupidité, son avidité de voir l'autre s'étaler devant lui, il voulait son cri. Parce que Kuroko n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'étalait. Qu'être ami avec une personne comme ça pouvait être troublant, en être amoureux l'était encore plus.

Il voulait le voir au rayon-X, en complète transparence, que rien ne lui soit caché. C'est avec cette détermination qu'il réussissait à le faire fléchir et le tendre au possible, lui qui était pourtant si inflexible, inébranlable. Un gémissement plus supplicié que les autres retentit. L'air parut se coincer dans la gorge de Kuroko et lutter pour s'en évader. Le bleu le fixa sans détour, désir dansant dans ses orbes.

« T-tu vas me faire jouir ? Je suis si proche… »

Le besoin perçait sa voix. Kagami plissa les yeux. Ça ne devrait pu être très long. Ses doigts s'adoucirent sur les hanches, il y repéra de bonnes empreintes. Kuroko marquait facilement avec sa pâleur. Il le repoussa doucement, le forçant à quitter sa bouche. Kuroko émit une sorte de grognement en se dégageant brusquement, s'asseyant à ses côtés aussi dignement que possible. Une main devant son cœur, il tentait de réguler son souffle. Le rouge se sentit coupable, compte tenu du fait que son amant n'était pas très endurant et des très probables traces violacées qui strieraient ses hanches au lendemain. Le bleu secoua la tête, relevant ses cheveux qui cachaient son front et essuyant la transpiration avec le dos de sa main. Il ne prit pas la peine de les raplatir.

« Tu veux faire des essais, mais c'est trop, je n'aime vraiment pas être aussi inactif. Je n'en peux plus. »

Kagami le comprenait, le jeu le lassait et même lui reconnaissait qu'il y avait de quoi l'être. C'était une torture douce. Il retint un soupir et se mordit la lèvre. Une dernière fois. Ça ne devrait vraiment pas être long…Sinon, il abdiquerait et le laisserait venir. Il restait déterminé mais il jugeait aussi inutile de le forcer. Il en avait vu beaucoup comparé à d'habitude. Le plus petit s'allongea en le regardant avec espoir. Kagami se coucha au-dessus de lui et embrassa son front humide. Il chuchota doucement :

« Apprécie, et détends-toi.»

Kuroko hocha la tête. Kagami remarqua qu'il serrait les dents. Il ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de recommencer les gestes simples du début, masturbant son membre et amadouant son intérieur des mêmes doigts ardents. Il mettait une ferveur et une application nouvelle dans ses gestes qu'il rendait de plus en plus soutenus. Au milieu des gémissements remplis de frustration et d'impatience, le corps de son petit-ami finit par s'arquer brutalement. Kagami eut du mal à y croire mais ce qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis tout ce temps frappa ses oreilles.

« Aah ! »

Un cri. Le son résonna à ses oreilles comme l'un des plus plaisant qu'il lui ait été donné d'entendre, avec la voix de baryton de Kuroko. Il mourut en decrescendo dans sa gorge. Un sentiment de légèreté lui dégringolant dessus, Kagami pressa ses gestes. Le bleu éjacula. Ses membres tremblèrent alors que sa nuque s'arqua elle aussi, sa tête s'écroulant sur l'oreiller. Chacune de ses respirations difficile, ses réactions proies des sens ébahis de Kagami. Il avait réussi et le résultat était plus impressionnant que toutes les illusions dans lesquelles il avait baigné ses fantasmes. Le frisson de joie qui le traversa faillit le faire partir également. Inévitablement, avoir obtenu satisfaction le fit réfléchir. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Bien sûr, il avait fait beaucoup pour en arriver là. Mais les gémissements et les expressions de Kuroko, sans être si flagrants dues à son état d'excitation excessive, devaient peut-être avoir été là auparavant. Quand bien même il les avait cherchés sans les trouver, il se promit d'y faire de nouveau attention la prochaine fois qu'ils feraient l'amour normalement.

Il ne se tracassait plus pour autant. Il était, et pour de vrai, rassuré.

Kagami essuya sa main contre le drap, la boîte de mouchoir n'était pas à sa portée et la parure serait de toute façon changée comme ils avaient fini. Il embrassa ensuite son petit-ami, de son menton jusqu'à son oreille en faisant onduler sa bouche le long du trajet.

« Alors, t'as aimé ? »

Oh, il l'avait parfaitement perçu, que Kuroko avait aimé. Il le lui avait montré, aujourd'hui. Mais de vive voix et recevoir ses félicitations…Ce serait un plus. Le joueur fantôme le repoussa de son côté du matelas en plaquant ses deux paumes contre son torse, profitant de sa surprise pour s'éloigner promptement malgré son état pour le moins déphasé. Il le toisa avec une expression qui choqua profondément Kagami. Un ressentiment clairement perceptible.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie.

—Pardon ?! »

Une sensation froide serpenta dans le corps du rouge. Kuroko le foudroyait du regard. Et il était flippant, avec ses allures fantomatiques, quand il était en colère. Le bleu se sentait en effet remonté comme il ne l'avait que rarement été dans sa vie. Il s'était laissé faire, avait supporté le comportement suspect et inhabituel de Kagami sans broncher jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était son petit-ami, s'il décidait de le diriger une fois dans la chambre, considérant qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça souvent, il l'acceptait. Seulement, ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre ici ne rentrait pas dans son domaine d'acceptation. Il ne comprenait pas, il se sentait rabaissé, sa confiance abusée. S'offrir à Kagami n'était pas un problème. Dans ces conditions-là, ne pas le prévenir de ce qu'il attendait de lui et le traiter comme une marionnette, non. Il avait tout enduré uniquement pour voir où le rouge comptait amener tout ça. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Alors oui, il avait aimé. Les picotements qui lui avaient dévoré le dos et le bas-ventre avaient manqués de le faire mourir bien des fois. Seulement, la façon tout cela s'était déroulé lui déplaisait. Kagami n'était pas particulièrement dominateur, pas plus qu'il ne se plaisait à le ridiculiser. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour avoir agi ainsi.

Dans la fureur qui faisait trembler imperceptiblement ses veines, Kuroko n'avait pas la patience d'attendre qu'il l'avoue de lui-même.

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu vas m'expliquer la raison de tout ça, s'il te plaît.

—T'es fâché ? »

Kagami se fit l'impression de sonner comme un gosse penaud qui fait sa première bêtise et ne comprend absolument pas pourquoi il se fait engueuler parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé avant, pas plus qu'il ne réalise en quoi ce qu'il a fait est mal. Le cas était en réalité strictement similaire. Kuroko ne s'apaisa pas.

« Oui, je suis fâché. Tu m'as poussé à bout, je ressemblais à un animal en chaleur. Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi.

—Mais t'étais d'accord ! Y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, je voulais juste que tu kiffes et t'envoyer au septième-ciel, il est où le problème ?! »

Le dunkeur avait parlé vite et fort. La réaction de Kuroko le dépassait et la colère était son seul repère. Sans baisser les yeux, le bleu répondit, sarcastique :

« C'est aimable à toi. Peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi il fallait te moquer de moi ainsi pour y parvenir ?

—Je me foutais pas de toi ! »

Il traça un grand arc de cercle avec ses bras comme pour appuyer son désarroi.

« Putain, je capte pas. C'était bon, tu devrais être content ! J'ai fait ça pour te rendre heureux ! »

La sueur perlait sur le front de Kagami, ses émotions se mélangeaient dans son corps. Kuroko ne parut absolument pas touché par ses arguments et son visage catastrophé, bien au contraire.

« Je n'aime pas exiger mais j'aimerais une réponse, s'il te plait, Kagami-kun. »

Oh ! Le rouge se sentit bondir, une rage le dressant carrément sur ses genoux, poings serrés.

« What the fuck ? T'es sérieux ? Tu es énervé et je redeviens 'Kagami-kun' pour toi ?

—Je suis sérieux si j'ai envie de l'être. Réponds-moi. »

Une envie de violence émergea en Kagami devant ce visage impavide qui l'incriminait sans raison. Il voulait la vérité ? Il allait l'avoir !

« Okay, je vais te le dire. Tu réagis tellement pas quand on baise que je me suis demandé si t'aimais ça. »

Un éclair de surprise traversa les yeux céruléens. Peut-être que de la vexation s'y mêla. Kagami ne s'y intéressa pas.

« Ne parle pas comme ça. Je réagis. »

Comme il était lancé, que la tournure des événements le poussait à déverser sa contrariété sur l'autre, lui qui attendait pourtant des félicitations et un regard empli de reconnaissance comme Kuroko réagissait à chaque fois ainsi après ses jouissances habituelles, le dunkeur ne s'arrêta pas.

« A peine. T'es aussi inexpressif qu'un mort.

—C'est méchant et très bas. »

Kagami vit le poing serré de Kuroko. Il n'appréciait pas la remarque. Le mot était faible, le bleu contenait de justesse son envie de lui donner une claque. La culpabilité se rajoutant par-dessus son emportement calma à peine l'ardeur de Kagami. Il asséna sa réplique d'une voix forte et acerbe :

« Parce que c'est plus intelligent d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

—Je suis énervé. »

Sous-entendu, 'je me fiche d'être intelligent'. Le message était clair.

« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, moi aussi.

—J'ai remarqué. Malgré l'état de nos nerfs, je tiens à ce qu'on s'explique. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait dire que je ne réagissais pas assez d'habitude ? »

Il semblait plus à l'écoute et Kagami ne sut plus quoi faire. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à une dispute. Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Il demeura silencieux une bonne minute. Son regard droit et furieux qu'il pensait de mise contrastait avec la rougeur que prenaient ses joues. Son discours s'articulait dans sa tête. Et comme Kagami était courageux, il le délivra.

« Je voulais pas t'humilier. Je voulais vraiment que tu aimes. Tu me dis souvent que ce que je te fais est bon, mais je t'entends jamais. Je fais du bruit. Pas toi. T'es pas quelqu'un qui se montre, je le sais et je t'apprécie comme tu es, mais merde, ça fait un an nous deux, et je t'avais jamais rendu comme ça avant aujourd'hui. »

Alors que Kagami appréhendait la réponse à l'annonce de son tourment, les phrases firent réfléchir Kuroko. Le bleu adoucit son regard encoléré plongé dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Kagami était étrange, quand ils faisaient l'amour, ces derniers temps. Il se comportait parfois bizarrement avec lui au lycée et Kuroko le connaissait assez bien pour savoir avec certitude quand quelque chose le perturbait. N'étant pas du genre à forcer la main aux gens plus que nécessaire, il attendait que son petit-ami lui parle, après tout, Kagami était direct, comme lui, il aurait cru qu'il mettrait les choses à plat sans mal si quelque chose le bouleversait. C'était oublier que Kagami était différent lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cœur, et qu'il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec ce qui concernait la relation de couple. Il était de ces grands idiots qui n'étaient tout simplement pas familiers avec ça et peinaient à s'en familiariser. En y réfléchissant, Kuroko se trouva encore plus idiot de ne pas avoir lancer la discussion à ce sujet. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kagami souffrait d'un si grand trouble à cause de ce détail.

C'était pourtant stupide. Il ne lui avait jamais menti et ne lui mentirait jamais. Certainement pas là-dessus. Sur une expiration qui lui permit de relâcher sa colère, il espéra l'en convaincre par son discours oral. Sa voix se fit plus douce quand il reprit, soucieux :

« Tu as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps ? Tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler ? »

Le rouge hésita.

« J-Je savais pas comment t'allais réagir. » Une pause. Kuroko fut patient, le laissant trouver ses mots. « Je voulais pas passer pour un con et je crois que j'avais peur de tes réponses. » Une deuxième pause, plus courte. « J'ai essayé, des fois, mais je suis pas bon avec la subtilité. J'ai juste décidé de faire tout ça pour me prouver que j'étais capable de te faire réagir et pour toi. Je voulais vraiment te rendre heureux. »

Kuroko attrapa sa main et Kagami ouvrit la bouche dans la surprise de son geste.

« J'hésite entre penser que tu es un petit-ami profondément attentionné ou profondément idiot. »

Le dunkeur clôt ses lèvres. La remarque ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié, mais il se sentait effectivement le plus stupide.

« Sans doute les deux.

—Tu l'admets. »

Kuroko souriait et Kagami soupira rageusement.

« J'ai pas le choix. Je sais que t'es comme ça, mais ça me… »

Ses yeux se perdirent au plafond, lui donnant l'air du parfait crétin pendant qu'il cherchait son mot. Comme s'il fallait qu'il les perde maintenant ! Kuroko décida de l'aider.

« Te déroute ?

—J'ai eu un trou, j'aurais trouvé le mot tout seul !

—Je n'en doute pas. »

Pourquoi le lui avait-il donné, alors, bon sang ?! Kagami se vexa mais Kuroko ne lui laissa pas le temps de ruminer dans sa barbe.

« En tout cas, je te promets que ta crainte est idiote. J'ai toujours fait ce genre de gémissements et des cris légers. Pas à ce point, je ne mentirais pas. À chaque fois que je le faisais, tu étais perdu dans le plaisir aussi, donc tu ne les entendais pas.

—Tu…Je… »

Il avait pensé à ça, juste après l'orgasme de Kuroko, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir surpris. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'aurait le plus rassuré entre le fait de savoir qu'il n'avait rien raté ou qu'il était justement passé à côté de la vérité. Dévoilée, la sentence était levée, il se sentait vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir su s'en rendre compte. Son amant dut lire sa pensée car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est compliqué de voir quand il s'agit de moi si on ne fait pas très attention.

—Hé, j'ai fait attention, je fais toujours attention, okay ?! »

Avec prudence, le bleu caressa le dos de sa main dans le but de le rasséréner.

« Je sais que tu essaies, je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai remarqué que tu étais attentif à mes réactions. Mais quelques fois, tu regardais seulement mon visage au lieu de ce que tu faisais, tu essayais de mettre ton oreille près de ma bouche pour m'entendre, ou au contraire tu fixais seulement mon sexe.

—T'es en train de me dire que je bâclais le boulot, en fait ? »

La peur sourde envahit Kagami. Kuroko la réfuta.

« Non. Tu semblais simplement inutilement concentré, comme aujourd'hui, mais à la fois perturbé et c'était un peu dérangeant.

—Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

—Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. »

Le rouge réalisa l'idiotie de sa question. Il fit une tentative d'humour pleine de justesse.

« On est deux cons, en fait.

—Plutôt toi que moi. »

Il voulut donner une pichenette au front du petit bleu qui rejeta son doigt d'un coup horizontal dans l'air. Grimaçant sous une douleur aiguë et passagère, Kagami grogna :

« C'est bon, je suis au courant ! T'es encore fâché ? »

Le petit garçon piteux s'exprimait encore à travers lui et Kagami enragea intérieurement à cette comparaison pourtant parfaitement de mise.

« Et toi ? »

Les yeux bleus le sondèrent. Une nette montée de pression envahit Kagami, Kuroko n'avait pas répondu clairement. Il tâcha de le faire, pour sa part.

« Non. Je suis désolé si ce que j'ai fait t'a déplu et pour m'être emporté. J'aurais pas dû forcer les choses, mais je voulais juste que tu ne retiennes plus rien avec moi. Je suis ton copain, t'as pas à te sentir humilié pour ce genre de réaction. »

Kagami espéra que Kuroko lui pardonnait. Quant à ce dernier, il était aux prises avec des sentiments identiques et consentait à revoir sa position.

« J'avoue que j'ai réagi stupidement. La frustration et l'incompréhension m'ont énervé, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé. Je te demande pardon aussi. Quant au fait que tu m'aies contraint...J'aurais préféré qu'on en discute avant et être mis au courant de ton problème, c'est sûr. Je peux quand même comprendre que tu aies été jusque-là. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'afficher autant ce que je ressens, même devant toi, c'est vrai.

—Tu devrais pas ! J'adore le voir. »

Le dunkeur regretta son exclamation de joyeux abruti. Kuroko plissa les yeux, le bas de son visage ornant un joli petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es mignon.

—La ferme, grinça Kagami en détournant le regard. Je-je suis réellement désolé d'avoir agi comme ça. Je ne te dirais pas que je regrette, j'en avais besoin, » il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. « C'est égoïste, putain je le sais, mais je voulais t'entendre. »

D'une façon qui lui parut lui-même un peu naïve mais à la fois véridique, Kuroko rétorqua ce qu'il pensait à ce sujet :

« Même si ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble, je pense que c'est une bonne chose s'il nous reste des découvertes à faire et qu'on ne sache pas tout, tu ne crois pas ? La colère passée, je ne regrette pas non plus que tu m'aies entendu. »

Kagami sourit. Encore une de ses réflexions, cette fois plus ancienne, sur lesquels ils se rejoignaient. Oui, ils apprenaient l'un de l'autre, chaque jour un peu plus.

« Si, mais j'aime vraiment les fois où tu n'es pas neutre. Je te demande pas de changer, c'est ce que tu es, ne te retiens simplement pas quand il y a quelque chose que tu as envie d'afficher. J'sais pas si je suis clair… »

Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas son point fort, après tout. Kuroko balaya ses doutes en opinant.

« Je comprends. Tu avais vraiment peur que je ne jouisse pas malgré mes éjaculations ou uniquement que je ne ressente pas autant de plaisir que toi ? Ça te rongeait à ce point ?

—Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait que c'est stupide. Les deux, et oui. »

Kuroko secoua la tête. Sa main serra celle de Kagami.

« Un orgasme ne devrait pas être le but de toute relation sexuelle. Tu m'as toujours fait jouir, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aimerais quand même ces moments. »

Il eut le mérite d'intriguer Kagami sur ce coup-là. Dissocier l'orgasme du rapport sexuel était en outre difficile pour lui. Ce n'était pas la seule manifestation de plaisir que le corps envoyait, mais il ne se représentait pas en quoi ce serait plaisant sans cette récompense.

« J'comprends pas, si tu jouissais pas, il serait où l'intérêt ?

—On serait au maximum de notre proximité, entièrement relié, et c'est amplement suffisant. »

Le rouge offrit au bleu un visage éberlué. C'était Kuroko, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de paroles venant de lui, mais il ne s'était réellement pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde ça. Il trouvait sa façon de penser attendrissante, mais en même temps…

« Putain, t'es niais toi…

—On est deux dans ce cas. Ose me dire que tu ne l'es pas.»

Kagami soutint le regard mais garda sa bouche close. Touché, coulé. Non, il ne pouvait pas oser.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies eu tant de doutes. Je suis bien le seul à initier les déclarations sentimentales, et je n'ai jamais eu peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.

—Comment ça, t'es le seul ? »

A l'écoute, Kagami fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me dis très rarement que tu m'aimes. C'est toujours moi qui le fais.

—Et tu veux que je le fasse plus ? »

Il ne s'énervait pas, cette fois-ci, il tenait réellement à se montrer ouvert aux possibles réclamations de Kuroko.

« J'aimerais bien, mais tu me le montres suffisamment, alors ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Tout ça pour dire que si j'étais comme toi, j'aurais de quoi me faire un sang d'encre. »

Le rouge se sentit rassuré par la première phrase, et encore plus coupable. Kuroko acceptait ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, l'acceptait comme il était simplement, en somme, sans le mettre au pied du mur, ni le forcer à réagir comme il le voulait alors que lui l'avait fait. Il se sentait horriblement idiot.

« Je sais que j'aurais pas dû…J'essayerais de faire un effort là-dessus aussi.

—Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

—Si. Je t'ai fait une scène pour des conneries, faut bien que je m'améliore si je peux.

—Je veux t'embrasser. »

Le petit bleu avait l'air idiot, à lui déclarer cela de manière si décidée mais à ne pas agir. Le rouge, quant à lui, dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête en réponse :

« Je t'ai déjà de ne pas faire dans les 'je veux' mais 'je fais'. »

Les yeux de Kuroko s'écarquillèrent et il rougit franchement.

« Tu te rappelles de ça ? Notre première conversation ? »

Kagami sentit son visage bouillir sur place. Il l'avait vraiment balancée sans réfléchir, celle-là.

« Euh, ouais… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse enchainer et tenter de se rattraper, Kuroko se hissa contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une avidité tout aussi marquée que celle qui l'habitait précédemment. Un échange plaisant et enivrant s'en suivit. Le joueur fantôme se sentit heureux.

« C'est bien qu'on ait pu discuter de tout ça.

—Je pense aussi. »

Kagami avait pris sa résolution.

« Je vais apprendre à plus exprimer ce que je ressens. »

Sur un rictus, Kuroko parla avec la même voix déterminée.

« Et je vais apprendre à extérioriser. »

Ils firent se cogner leurs deux poings d'une manière un peu enfantine mais qui leur plut et marquait leur complicité. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, leurs bras se refermant sur leurs corps, les coinçant dans une étreinte amoureuse. La main de Kuroko finit par descendre en flèche mais Kagami l'arrêta.

« Tu n'as pas envie de jouir à ton tour, Taïga-kun ? »

—Si, mais ça va, t'as pas besoin de me le rendre, repose-toi. »

Le joueur fantôme secoua la tête.

« Pénètre-moi. »

Surpris de la déclaration qui avait une allure presque vulgaire dans une bouche qui ne s'abaissait jamais à ça, bien qu'elle ne le fut pas dans le fond, c'était son manque de détour qui faisait cet effet, Kagami ne put s'empêcher de répliquer un très stupide, avec des pommettes bien sanguines :

« Quoi ? »

Kuroko libéra sa main et caressa son bas-ventre.

« Tu m'as compris.

—T'es pas fatigué ?

—Non, j'ai très envie de te faire jouir. »

Étant donné qu'il ignorait son pénis depuis une bonne heure, plus ou moins, ils n'avaient pas tellement eu la notion du temps, Kagami n'hésita que brièvement avant d'accepter.

« D'accord. Merci. »

Le baiser qu'ils se donnèrent ne s'arrêta pas. L'un au-dessus de l'autre, collés, ils se sentaient tout deux dépourvus de toute tension et Kagami réalisa que c'était comme ça que ça devait être. Savoir que Kuroko l'aimait et aimait être lié à lui suffisait pour sa satisfaction. C'était idiot qu'ils aient eu besoin d'une dispute pour qu'il le réalise. Après une brève préparation pour la forme, ses soins avaient bien dilatés l'entrée de Kuroko, Kagami lui demanda une dernière fois s'il était sûr de pouvoir tenir. Têtu, Kuroko l'assura et Kagami s'introduisit lentement en lui.

« Taïga-kun… »

Le sifflement entre ses dents sonna comme une caresse à ses oreilles. Le plaisir ravageur prenait possession de son cœur et de sa tête. Il ne contrôla pas ce qui se passa ensuite, parce qu'il en avait simplement retenu trop lors de tout…ça. Il se rappelait des mots de Kuroko. Il lui demandait d'exprimer oralement ce que lui-même requérait qu'il montre physiquement. Machinalement, il choisit de s'exécuter.

« Je t'aime. Tellement. Tetsuya, je…Aah…Je suis amoureux de toi. Complètement.

—Oui, moi aussi. »

Kagami prit un élan, ses hanches se reculant et son torse se soulevant alors qu'il s'actionnait en lui. Doucement, il entreprit de chuchoter.

« J'adore être en toi et te sentir contre moi. Tu m'excites tellement...Tu es mien… »

La tête du rouge s'effondra dans son cou. En glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, Kuroko eut du mal à retenir son rire d'exploser dans les tympans à sa portée. C'était _un peu_ idiot, voire maladroit, cette façon de lui déballer en un seul coup ce genre de phrases qu'il ne lui disait jamais, que lui-même n'avait jamais prononcé, bien que l'intention soit tout à fait louable et touchante. Au lieu de rire, le bleu sourit simplement.

« Taïga-kun perd la tête.

—Ça te fait pas plaisir d'entendre mes sentiments ? »

L'incertitude baignait dans sa voix. Kagami était vraiment si facilement ébranlé en amour que c'en était étonnant, vu qu'il était ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler une grande gueule dans tous autres domaines. Kuroko fit silence, sa paume se baissant sur la nuque de façon affectueuse.

« Merci d'essayer. »

Après quoi il se détendit, méditant un moment. Entendre Kagami lui dire tout ça était effectivement plaisant, grisant. Qu'il soit aimé, désiré, il le savait sans avoir besoin de mots, et il le réalisait, ce n'était pas une nécessité absolue. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas ça. Maintenant qu'il expérimentait ce qui lui manquait auparavant, il trouvait plutôt comique d'avoir son Kagami sentimentalement bavard. Plus de baisers au creux de son cou, en remontant sous son menton, sur la petite bosse, enfin sur ses lèvres. Il était à l'aise, dans chaque part de son être. Son orgasme pur l'y avait aidé, à n'en pas douter, mais pas seulement. Il se sentait bien. Cette simple phrase résumait tout, pourtant, il y avait encore tant d'adjectifs qui se bousculaient dans son crâne pour chercher à appartenir à ce complexe sentiment qui s'écartelait dans ses membres autant qu'il le laissait dans une profonde indifférence mêlée de béatitude.

Tous les facteurs étaient réunis pour que le bonheur, fut-il un momentané éphémère, soit. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, les draps étaient doux, le corps de son amant s'appuyait agréablement contre le sien. Il y avait aussi ces ondes de plaisir que sa prostate percutée lui envoyait. Oh, il allait peut-être bien avoir droit à un deuxième orgasme. Il ne savait pas si son corps en était capable. Celui que Kagami lui avait donné précédemment avait été tellement violent et mis tellement de temps à arriver qu'il se croyait réellement vidé.

Son sexe se réveillait déjà, preuve que non, dues aux joies de la jeunesse et du pic de vitalité des hormones adolescentes.

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça…Putain, c'est trop bon…

—Viens, Taïga-kun. Jouis en moi. »

Croisant durement ses pieds dans le bas du dos de Kagami, il accueillit sa jouissance. Le dunkeur avait relevé son torse, ses mains agrippant le drap à côté de ses épaules, rigide, complètement figé en lui. Un râle retentit. Kuroko souriait encore. Les expressions de Kagami étaient adorables en ces instants. Ses joues en feu, ses yeux fermés presque douloureusement, et ses lèvres qu'il pinçait. Ça avait été immédiat, dès la fin de sa phrase. Il n'avait fait que trois aller-retours en lui. Les yeux bleus devinrent ronds quand il le réalisa. La rougeur de honte sur les joues de son amant et son expression pétrifiée le firent rire clairement.

Le dunkeur n'apprécia évidemment pas.

« Rigole pas ! Je te ferais dire que j'étais déjà excité depuis qu'on est rentré chez moi !

—Je l'ai vite été.

—Ouais ben moi j'ai dû me retenir quand je m'occupais de toi !

—Tu n'avais qu'à pas monter toute cette stratégie tordue. » Malicieusement, le joueur fantôme ajouta : « Même lors de notre première fois, tu n'avais pas joui si vite. »

Kagami sentit sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge. Leur fameuse première fois. Ils en parlaient peu souvent, parce que c'était le passé de toute façon et qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, mais ils s'en souvenaient. Logiquement. S'il y avait une chose qui l'avait marqué, c'était les pieds. Ceux de Kuroko. Ses jambes enroulées autour de son buste, les petits membres tremblants, recroquevillés dans le bas de son dos, remplis d'une tension, non pas par le plaisir, mais par la douleur. Son visage tendu lui aussi et les ongles de sa main droite qui s'étaient enfoncés dans son bras gauche. Si Kagami découvrirait plus tard qu'il ne l'avait pas assez préparé, comme ils n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière, il s'était immédiatement retiré. Une pointe de culpabilité l'avait saisi quand il avait perçu le net soulagement de son amant. Kuroko avait demandé à ce qu'ils réessaient. Il avait refusé, ne pouvant se résoudre à le blesser davantage.

C'était idiot, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de penser que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était devenu si obsédé par l'idée de lui donner du plaisir et si soucieux de faire quelque chose de déplaisant, en plus de sa naturelle tendance à vouloir satisfaire les gens qu'il aimait. Il baissa les yeux en répondant :

« C'était pas super, t'façon, ce jour-là. »

Kuroko l'attrapa par le menton, le forçant à se confronter à son regard.

« Si, ça l'a été.

—Je t'avais fait mal.

—Tu avais essayé d'être doux, je le sais. On a réussi à avoir du plaisir tous les deux. »

Il faisait allusion à la façon dont ils avaient pallié au problème de la pénétration, s'en tenant à des attouchements mutuels qui avaient remplis leurs rôles avec brio.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais quand j'y repense, je suis pas fier.

—C'est idiot. C'était merveilleux, pour moi. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Kagami se retira doucement. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent et n'eurent aucun mal à se trouver, les corps s'appréciant dans leur proximité. Une fatigue profonde fatigue les submergeait avec cette soirée pour le moins riche rebondissement. Kagami avait passionnément torturé son ombre, ce dernier s'était emporté en réponse, mais ils avaient crevé l'abcès sur certains aspects de leur relation. Le bilan était absolument positif des deux côtés. Enfermé dans les bras du rouge, le bleu posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, fixant un point vide sur le mur.

« Dommage que tu aies joui si vite, j'aurais aimé voir jusqu'où tu serais allé, comme ça.

—Tu te fous de ma gueule !? »

Son exclamation fut teintée de colère mais le bleu n'y réagit pas.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu étais vraiment parti sur ta lancée, toute ces déclarations à la suite…Tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

—Ouais, c'est ça, j'en ai trop fait, j'étais ridicule, tu te marrais, je sais, c'est bon, pas besoin de le dire. »

Kuroko eut un rire bref.

« Il y avait peut-être des choses en trop, mais si tu voulais les dire, je suis content. C'était mignon, amusant, aussi. »

Kagami grogna.

« J'suis pas un clown de service, okay ?

—Je te dis que je ne moque pas de toi. Après tout, je suis content de savoir que tu adores être en moi, me sentir, que je t'excite, et que je suis tien. »

Il arborait un petit sourire et le dunkeur devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, submergé par la honte. Oh, non, qu'est-ce que ça sonnait con ! Pas moyen qu'il ait dit ça !

« Parce que tu ne te fous pas un peu de moi, là ?

—C'était bien de ne pas être le seul à être embarrassant avec ses sentiments. »

Kuroko ignorait sa question et Kagami crispa la mâchoire. Il détestait ce petit con, par moments. Il se fit violence pour répondre simplement, détournant les yeux.

« Tu m'embarrasses pas tant que ça.

—Tu me fais souvent la remarque, et je disais ça dans le sens où ça m'embarrassait, moi. »

Kuroko avait toujours été du genre franc, il allait droit au but dans ses conversations. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne connaissait pas la gêne et qu'il se sentait toujours à l'aise à déclarer son affection explicitement, même à son petit-ami. Il le faisait malgré tout, parce qu'il en avait envie, qu'il le ressentait, et qu'il surmontait ce sentiment pour exprimer ce qu'il avait envie d'exprimer, aussi simplement. Au risque d'être, comme Kagami l'avait si gentiment qualifié, complètement niais, le joueur fantôme faisait toujours fi de l'embarras en ce qui concernait l'expression de ses sentiments.

« Et puis merde ! » Kagami s'était écrié, fatigué de nier l'évidence. « Ouais, c'est gênant, mais j'aime quand tu me le dis, il faut pas que tu le sois.

—Pareil pour moi. »

L'aplomb dans la voix du plus petit l'encouragea.

« Je te dirais que je t'aime plus souvent, mais…Fin, tout ça c'était sur le moment !

—J'ai dit que j'aimerais bien l'entendre, mais tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le veux pas.

—Ouais…En tout cas, je le pensais, je pensais tout.

—Je suis heureux que Taïga soit ma lumière. J'aime ta maladresse. Ta façon d'être me convient, alors c'est toi qui vois.»

Ce n'était pas un défaut chez lui parce que c'était spontané. Kagami grinça des dents, semblant hésiter à râler. Sa surprise, qui se manifesta de manière éberluée sur son visage, l'emporta.

« Pas de 'kun' ? »

En retour, Kuroko appuya son regard.

« Non. Juste Taïga.

—Tetsuya, je… » un moment se passa durant lequel ses pupilles fléchirent, puis il retrouva ses mots. « Je suis heureux aussi.

—Tu te rappelles de comment on s'était caressé ? »

Bien sûr, qu'il s'en rappelait. Encore maintenant, il le gardait en mémoire comme l'un des meilleurs moments de sa relation avec Kuroko. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé au travers de cet acte n'était pas définissable, ou l'avait déjà été bien assez. Kagami rougit, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Ouais.

—Je veux le refaire exactement de la même façon. Si je sens que j'ai quelque chose à faire sortir, je ne le retiendrais pas.»

Bordel, cette expression si mignonne, ses grands yeux braqués sur lui et ses lèvres étendues…Kuroko l'achevait. Il se sentit obligé de remettre les choses à plat de son côté.

« Je te demande pas de faire semblant non plus. T'es bien comme t'es, je te reproche pas ça, j'ai été con, c'est tout.

—Je ne comptais pas faire ça. Je ne ferais jamais semblant et encore moins devant toi. »

À défaut de l'exorciste que Kagami aurait fait mander tout à l'heure, ils avaient peut-être besoin d'un docteur pour l'overdose sentimentale qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Aucune importance. L'important, c'était que cette aventure érotique, en apparence banale, marquait pourtant un tournant dans leur relation. Une évolution dans la synchronisation. Peut-être un pas en avant vers ce futur résistant qu'ils espéraient tous les deux, sans se l'être dit explicitement.

Implicitement par leurs preuves affectives, on pouvait l'assurer.

**Author's Note:**

> Donc ces petites explications complémentaires ^^ :
> 
> Pour la partie du "problème" de Kuroko, le personnage qui se plaint de ne pas entendre assez de 'je t'aime' est exploité de manière trèèès récurrente dans les fanfictions. La plus part du temps, la déclaration guimauve règle tout problème. J'ai repris ça pour y apporter une réponse peut-être plus mature et plus réfléchie. (Ou du moins essayer, je ne m'envoie pas des fleurs toute seule non plus XD) Le texte l'explicite lui-même : Bien sûr, Kuroko est content de recevoir la déclaration de Kagami, mais il apprécie tout autant le fait qu'il lui montre qu'il tient à lui. Il se rend compte qu'au final, ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire tant qu'il se sait aimé. A l'inverse pour Kagami, il voulait que Kuroko lui montre ce qu'il ressent et ne se contente pas de le déclarer. Une fois qu'il a eu la preuve que ce qu'il voulait voir était là, il a compris que Kuroko fonctionnait comme ça et que le brusquer n'était pas la solution.
> 
> Où je voulais en venir avec tout ça, c'est simplement que l'amour nécessite des compromis et des arrangements pour faire plaisir à l'autre, mais à la fois de rester fidèle à soi-même. Également que les gens ne considèrent pas tous l'expression sentimentale de la même façon.
> 
> En clair, ce texte était une petite réflexion sur l'amour au travers de deux garçons amoureux et crétins parce qu'ils sont jeunes, ce qui explique qu'il y ait des scènes franchement sentimentales, voire guimauves, disons-le :').
> 
> Tant que j'y suis, je suis aussi passée sur le cliché de l'uke efféminé, on retrouve beaucoup de fanfictions yaoi où l'un des personnages est décrit avec des adjectifs et des comparaisons féminines à foison, et ça va parfois jusqu'à la féminisation de son apparence. Sauf que là, vous l'aurez vu, je ne l'ai pas repris, au contraire, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que jusqu'au bout, malgré leurs expansions sentimentales, les deux protagonistes restent des hommes. Puis je pense que tous les homosexuels ne sont pas automatiquement attirés par l'équivalent d'une fille avec un service trois pièces.
> 
> Je pense avoir fait le tour XD.
> 
> Un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez du résultat, s'il vous plaît ? XD J'avoue que je suis anxieuse des avis sur ce genre de textes, c'est tout de même le genre de sujet casse-gueule à bien exploiter XD. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez trouvé ça réussi mais si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à le dire aussi, c'est toujours utile à savoir. Vraiment, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le ^^ !
> 
> Merci d'être arrivé jusque là en tout cas :) !


End file.
